Various types of supply carts are available to dentists when providing dental services to patients. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,815 (Williams, et. al.) discloses a console unit for use by a dentist or dental assistant. The console unit is comprised of a main cabinet portion with a generally flat work surface thereon. The work surface has a handpiece instrument storage compartment secured to one side thereof. The work surface and the handpiece instrument storage compartment are powered for horizontal frontward and rearward movement and for vertical upward and downward movement so as to position the work surface at the desired position relative to the dentist. A cabinet portion is also provided adjacent the work surface. The main cabinet portion is rotatably mounted to the base portion permitting the positioning of the main cabinet portion, the work surface and the handpiece storage compartment in a desired angular position for use by the dentist. In this case, the main cabinet portion along with the work surface and the handpiece instrument storage compartment rotate relative to the base portion of the unit, which is fixed to the floor. Thus, the console unit disclosed in this patent cannot be readily moved since the base unit is fixed to the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,056,129 (Ahern, et. al.) discloses a dental delivery platform having instrument holders that are milled directly into the solid surface of the platform thus avoiding the creation of corners and crevices that contribute to the retention of contamination. In this case, the platform is not mounted to a base unit and is not readily movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,256 (Barker) discloses a dental operatory that is arranged to provide separate workspaces for both the dentist and a dental assistant. The workspaces are adjacent either side of the patient and are utilized for dental instruments and supplies. Those instruments and supplies that are not actually in use are located so as to be substantially out of the patient's view but are readily accessible to both the dentist and the dental assistant without either of them having to leave their respective work stations. The work surfaces of the dental operatory disclosed in this reference are not readily rotatable with respect to the base unit and the overall operatory is not readily movable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,323 (Tracey) discloses a portable dental cabinet that can be utilized for mobile dental operations. The cabinet includes a source of compressed air, a vacuum chamber and a vacuum pump. The cabinet disclosed in this reference does not include a rotatable top and/or an upright open supply cabinet attached thereto.
In view of the foregoing limitations of the dental supply cabinets disclosed in these references, it has become desirable to develop a relatively inexpensive dental supply cart that provides a “rear” delivery system with respect to the patient and includes a base unit, a top that is rotatable and/or movable forward and rearward relative to the base unit and an upright supply cabinet attached to the top.